Double Trouble
by respawn bacon
Summary: A couple has twins, a Snivy and a Oshawott. This is the story of those twins. Another one I hope not to end and/or forget about. Minor inspirations at MewLover54 and the lack of shellpwnageships. Another story told by my brain. As of now three lemons. Ch.4 up, change log updated. Please drop reviews. And people, Y U NO READ PAST CHANGELOG?
1. Changelog

CHANGELOG  
Fri Dec 28, 12, 12:33AM  
This changelog  
"Introduction" finished 1:30AM  
Name "Double Trouble" chosen 1:27AM

uploaded 1:45

Fri Dec 28, 12 #2

Fixed errors in Introduction

Dec 28, 12 #3

Chapter 2 at 8:17AM, done a 9:38AM

Titled "Home Alone" at 9:40AM

Uploaded 9:44

Dec 28, 12 #4

Chapter #3 12:30 (or earlier) to 2:14

Late Nite

Dec 28 12 #5

fixed broken link and added a couple extra words in "Late at Nite

Feb 19, 2013

~4:00AM to 5:10 Chapter 4 done.


	2. Introduction

Don't own Pokemon or The End of The World. Anyways, I've been mostly inspired by awkward thoughts of this happening. Minor inspirations go to MewLover54 (Keep up the good work man) and the lack of shellpwnageshippings.

* * *

The camera is on the narrator of "The End of Ze World".

**"**Hello, and zis is the tail of twins, Snivy and Oshawott. Long story short,"

I interrupt, cam still on him "may be implemented later".

**"**Ookay, 2 wild pokemon, a Snivy and Oshawott, that has refused to evolve, finds each other and falls in love. They mated and made a little house. Zey had eggs, not long before they hatched, a gentle trainer discovered them, the Snivy could speak human languages.

"Oh please don't capture us, we just want to live wild in the forests with our children." the Snivy pleaded.

"Don't worry," the trainer said "if you let me capture y'all, I'll just let you live in my forest house".

The Snivy asked the Oshawott a question, 'Do you think he's trustworthy?' in its natural tongue.

"Oshawott osha. (Seems legit, not in the sarcastic way.)".

"Don't worry, I conveniently got a Radio Flyer and a blanket for your soon to-be twins." and captured them all.

The couple were in their pokeballs while the twins were lying in the red wagon with a fluffy blanket below and the same on top. Before long, about a mile, they arrived and he let out the couple and gently laid the eggs on ze floor.

"We're home!" the trainer said to his new love bird pets.

"Thank you for being true to your word." the human speaking ambiguous gender Snivy said.

Before long, the green and white egg and the blue and white egg with a shell started hatching into the twin female Snivy and Male Oshawott.**"**

"Anyways I was planning on having the Snivy Male and Oshawott female due to the Snivy's personality in this fanfic, so she'll be a tomboy, also I like Snivy being a female better." I say.

"FUCK YOUR KANGAROO!" the End of The World narrator says as the kang takes his baguette.

Cam turns to me, tapping my finger on the table "tap tap tap tap..."

*swoosh* Camera turns back to the Frenchie "Damn it Australia...

*swoosh* "tap tap tap" I swipe his secondary baguette and take a knife to it.

*swoosh* "DON'T DO IT I'll STOP!"

*swoosh*"You're fired" and I cut the baguette.

*swoosh* -"Y U do dis Dolan"- (Where did the strike-through tool go?) "Why?" (Google Docs seem meme savvy, not marking that as misspelled)

*swoosh*"Hating on other countries"

**"**Anyways a little bit more before I end this intro.

"Wow, they're the same Pokemon as us!" the parent Oshawott exclaimed.

Trainer and Sniv stood in a eerie silence.

"You can talk?" Sniv said confused.

"Yeah, I've been learning from you."

Trainer and parents smiled.**"**


	3. Home Alone

Anyways a newsflash, the narrator guy from The End of Ze World is gone, so I'm the only announcer, so me, the announcer won't have quotation marks anymore, well the majority of the time, such as 4th wall breaks, me talking to them. Now lets get the party started. Anyways theres no use keeping it secret, lets reveal the gender of the parents. Parent Snivy is a female, which is why I wanted Child Snivy to be a male and Child Oshawott to be a female. Child Snivy is still gonna be tomboyish.

* * *

"We're going to be leaving shopping, behave well!" The mother Snivy advised.

"Be advised that there is a..."

"Shut up BF3 soldier."

*Sighs* Anyways, Trainer and parents left to shop, for an undisclosed reason, maybe to buy food, or furni (yeah, I referenced Habbo Hotel, so what...), or other goods. I'm also assuming you already know the children genders.

"Yo bro."

"Huh?"

"Well, masters are gone, whaddya wanna do?" Behind Sniv, there was a beautiful Alienware, don't ask why.

"1v1 Call of Duty I guess?" There was also an PS3 and a 3D TV, with Dual Band somewhere around Oshy. Why a Dual Band TV? It eliminates the worry of screen peeking.

"Sure! Last kill got to be a 360 tomahawk!"

"Lets do this!"

Oh I don't want to set the woorrld on fire! (Yes, i checked if the song is public domain, it is) (Lightning Strike in coming!) I don't want to start a flame in your heart...

"Missed me!" (You'll later figure out who that was)

In my heart i have but one desire...

"Arrg!"

"uMad *redacted*"

and that one is you, no other do!

"I had this saving up for a reason" (Swarm incoming)

I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim, I just want to be the one you love!

"What the fuck?!"

And with your admission that you feel the same! I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of!

Believe me, I don't want to set the world on fire I just want to start a flame in your heart!

One of them got a nuke (I know its been debunked, for those who don't know the rumor, I'll mention it later)

"ARG! WHAT THE FUCK SIS!"

"Heh, I guess you were just sucking."

The nuke in BO2 rumor is that if you get a 25 killstreak in a FFA match with no score streaks is that you'll get a nuke, but it doesn't work in private matches. So somehow although Oshy got a Swarm, after that he started sucking. He was a bit ticked also.

"Come on bro, cheer up, don't get pissed!" The two twins hugged.

"Uhh sis?" Oshy was confused of what was happening after they hugged.

Sniv giggled a little "Oh bro, thats just a boner." She soon said lustfully "Maybe your getting a little too 'excited' about me"

"Whoa sis! thats incest!" Oshy exclaimed, catching her drift.

"Yeah so what? We're gonna be alone for awhile." she sinfully said and smugged.

The smugleaf went to her bed and straddled her legs to try to excite brother even more.

"Ugh! What the fuck sis?" Sis's technique was working 'exciting' him to the point that he had to at least grab is member.

"Come on bro, why masturbate to me when you could fuck me?" she again said lustfully.

"Because, its incest!" Oshy said irritatedly.

Snivy used attract to try to push him over the limit.

"Come on, why do you have to use attract?"

"Because I want you brother, come on, you know you want to!"

Oshy had started stroking "Alright, I guess you're right." He stopped masturbating and proceeded to Sniv's position and laid on top of her.

"Be careful, don't snap my hymen too painfully." She said worryingly.

Oshawott started to slowly slide in his member into her vagina.

"Ahh, now push in..." She clenched her teeth, "Nnng.." suppressed by her teeth.

"Holy shit are you O.K?"

"I'm fine, come on, don't falter."

" 'right."

"Hey, you're uneasy writing lemons, why don't ya make a mini-chapter or something else stupid like you did in your other fanfic" The soldier said

"Because this is not just some silly completely random fanfic this time, LOOK A GUNSHIP!"

"WHERE?!" He pulled out his Stinger.

Osh proceeded to thrust into Snivy, letting out quite moans and later escalating.

"Boy, well that escalated quickly."

"Shut it, and it didn't."

"Oh, faster! FASTER!"

Her moans were starting to become louder and louder as he thrusted faster and faster.

"Oh brother! aww, aww, Oh my Arceus! Oh brother, when you're about to cum, please do it in my mouth!"

Sniv soon couldn't handle it anymore.

"OOHH ARCREUS! AWW!" She yelled as she was having her orgasim.

Oshy soon pulled out and Sniv started to give him a blowjob.

"Hnng.. oh sister I think I'm going to cum." He warned.

Soon his sweet tasting seed was spirt out onto Sniv's mouth.

"Oh brother your sperm is so sweet, lets clean up."

Soon after they washed with each other they went to lay down in bed together, connecting their mattresses.

"Oh brother... I... I love you."

"I...I...I..." Osh was... well i can't even describe it, surprised? Heart stuck? Breathless? Either was, you could tell he was stumped.

"I... love you too sister."

They kissed and slept, without even thinking about hunger.


	4. Late at Nite

(How could i forget this? If you don't know, according to Bulbapedia, Snivy is 2ft and 17.9lbs, Oshawott is 1.8ft and 13lbs, they both belong in the field group, meaning they could reproduce with each other)

"FBI! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" accompanied the sound of a battering ram.

"Holy shit, what did we do?" The couple said at the same time then BAM! It burst through.

They were quickly surrounded _acting_calm but they were anything BUT calm.

"Put your hands where we can seen 'em!"

They quickly surrendered and were chained up and thrown to the floor. Then suddenly they woke up.

"Holy shit, I just had a bad dream." They both whispered at once, "What was yours about?"

They had a joint dream, how the fuck that happens I don't know. They laughed at their conjoined dream.

"Oh, you guys are awake."

"Good morning dad." the young couple said

"Did you eat while we we were gone?"

They both shook their head.

"I bet you both are hungry, come on and get breakfast, we were out grocery shopping."

And so they both got out of bed and came to the kitchen for breakfast, an oran berry, apple and a rice ball. After breakfast they brushed their teeth and went back to bed, kissing good morning as they fell asleep. Something Steve? can do, sleep in the day, yet he can magically spawn diamonds and survive point blank explosions, but not sleep in the day time.

They woke at midni, with the other inhabitants asleep. trainer preferred to sleep in the basement and the parents in their pokeballs. They were wide awake now.

"Well shit" Oshy said.

"Have you ever realized that we overuse 'Holy shit'" said the tomboy, ",but hey, talk to OP."

"I prefer not to"

"Why not?" I ask.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled, nearly waking trainer, scared as hell.

"Because I don't." he finished.

"Right." I say.

"Alright," said Sniv, " we got two computers."...

"ENEMY FAST MOVER! INCOMING!"

They were at Armored Shield, the jetless Armored Kill map. Very wide open. Plenty of killing space for the AC-130. Their team had the AC-130 cap, and nothing else. The couple was in the two guns of the Spooky. The team was advancing towards A, when all of the sudden *initiate Flight of the Valks* a squad of filled helos came flying at them, MI-28s and WZ-11s, they both got into the anti-air cannons and engaged the first to pop out from the sky was a WZ, the MIs were pounding heavy fire onto the AC, by the end, by some miracle, they destroyed all 3 helos, it had 20% health left, then an IGLA came its merry way to the AC-130.

"Rats." said Oshy.

Sniv turned her head with a smile and ^.^ eyes, "Oshy, sometimes, you're so cute when you start to get frustrated." Oshy blushed

"Oshy? What is that? Some sort of cute pet nickname for me?" He said with mixed emotions, surprised, irritated, wooed and maybe some others.

"Oshawott, haven't you noticed that I've also been nicknaming you Oshy and Snivy Sniv?"

"Sniv sort sound like a cute nickname for her."

"Why don't we just watch TV?" Sniv recommended.

"Eh, why not."

Soon they started feeling a feeling of deep love. They were also watching TV while laying down on their mattresses. Oshy got on top of Snivy and then Sniv rolled over and they started hugging and kissing. Of course they were getting 'excited' (why the hell I'm I doing lemon chapters twice in a row? Probably because I'm running outta ideas). It was only a matter of time before Oshy would stick in his member. Sniv instantly felt pleasure. Before long she was moaning louder and louder. "AWW! AWW! FAST! FASTER! YES! OH ARCEUS!..." till they has their orgasims and Oshy unpurposly came inside for her. She had an o face like one of those anime love struct faces with saliva drooling out of the right corner of the mouth (bit . ly/TuYi6f last one) and fell on top of Oshy

"Aw my Arceus that felt fucking amazing coming inside of me, hopefully I won't get pregnant."

"You won't." Oshy and me reassured Snivy. They soon fell back asleep right on top of each other.


	5. Its just a shot away

**ALL RIGHTY BOYS! GRAB YOUR ASSES!  
We're goin to 'Nam**

"I don't wanna put the world on fire, but we got some fukkin' napalm to burn those bitches!" Someone on the radio shouted when suddenly F-4s roared dropping their payload.

"The reek the burin' flesh in da morn'" mutter Osha.

"I love the smell of polystyrene and gas with the rain's dew." said Sniv.

"Paradox."

They were in a series of bunkers and trenches similar to in Black Ops 1 in that one level. They had their M16s strapped on, or however its called, on their chest. Well, this seemed a lot easier said than done, this chapter.

*POP!* A human corpse slumped and fell near them, with a mutilated blown head, definitely caused by a 7.62x39mm.

"THEY GOT BILLY!" Oshawott yelled, being heard through the whole outpost, prompting the attack alarm to go off.

"Aw fuck bro." Snivy muttered, "Imma peek first."

Sniv suddenly peak out of the trench, ADS, she sighted a lone scout

"Peek out, I want you to confirm this."

The VC fell.

"Confirmed."

Then, a wave started. All were at battle stations. Both were ready to trade lead with VC. Soon, NATO and Warsaw Pact rounds flew in the air. Grass was turning crimson red.

"Hah, noobs." Snivy said to herself.

"Weeee!" a comical grenade from the VC said, "Bye bitch!"

"FUCK!" they both said running.

*Boom!* They gotten out of range, but sadly, shrapnel hit Oshawott on the knee.

"Arg! I used to be a fuckin' soldier I guess" he said as he hit the dirt.

"Stay calm bro" Snivy said kneeled down looking at her brother, "I'm gonna pick you get and get you to the field hospital."

"Thanks."

Oshawott's knee was cleaned and bandaged, with the shrapnel removed. They had to wait until after the attack has stopped, he was the only injured though. Obviously, he couldn't battle, so the two were restationed to a joint-ops (no pun intended) base.

The two were in their dorm (I know its only the AF that gets dorms), It was morning, just waking up, Osha took his meds and went down to the mess hall for breakfast and then they went back to their room.

Osha was lying down on his bunk,"Aww fuuck..." he whined.

"You'll get O.K. bro." Snivy said caringly , looked at him and winked, then returned to watching T.V.

I just realized something, in the days when radio was king, in pictures the family would always look at the radio. Anyways, the wink got some lust in Oshawott.

"Thanks sis." he said anyways.

A 'sshup!' sound came from the TV and Snivy noticed some lust in Osha's voice.

"Hey bro." she said softly staring at him.

She walked to his bunk and got in, there was no blanket though.

"Hey ssis..." He broke a sweat.

"I know how you're feeling."

She took off his trouser and she took off hers.

"Oh sis." he said with a worried smile, closed his eyes and kissed her.

*creek* Their eyes were focused at the door with a O.O emotion

"I guess I'll come in later..." Keroro said, also with a O.O emotion.

The door closed, and the rest of the ARMPIT platoon followed him, except for Giroro, he slowly opened the door to peek what's going, nosebleed.

"What... how did she get through?" he whispered to himself closing the door and then catching up.

"Okay then!" Sniv said with this face (^.^).

"Oookay" Osha said as he started slowly and a little afraid.

"This isn't your first time." She said affirmatively.

And then soon she started moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, yes! Faster! Faster!"

Oshawott complied and then soon...

"OH yes! Come in me!"  
"Aaa, fuck yes!"  
"Aaaa!"  
"Fuck me more!"

They went on till they were tired.

"Oh bro, that was amaazing!"

"It was sis."

And a siren went off. Then there was no siren and they were in reality, on top of each other, it was another joint dream.

"This is awkward." Said Oshawott

"Yeah, we subconsciously fucked each other."

There was a huge mess.

"Kukukuku..." They heard from outside the cabin.

"DAMMIT KULULU!" yelled Giroro.

"He left his glasses here" said Oshawott. They were clean though.

"Lets not give it back." said Snivy.


End file.
